


Reiteration

by doesntevenexist



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Energy Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doesntevenexist/pseuds/doesntevenexist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they head off to the Dark Continent, Ging’s and Pariston’s military positions force them to cooperate. Ging needs some documents from the other’s office, but it’s already late. Ging visits the other and offers to play a game with him.  Ging x Pariston, yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reiteration

_“…I want to see how_ you _do it **...** ” _The words echoed disturbingly through Ging’s mind. That guy – Pariston, had an annoying way of communicating with the world in general, and, Ging felt, the man had an especially annoying way of communicating when it came to him. That sly and whimsical smile always looked as if the other were trying to enchant him or, at the very least, trying to catch his attention. At the moment, it might be said, Pariston has almost managed to finally do so.

_“Why did I start thinking about him like that in the first place?”_ Ging reflected as he woke from his midday daydreaming. He’d just recalled one of his latest squabbles with Pariston before coming to. He shifted to lay on his back and put his hands under his head. He searched through his memories from the last hour to find a rational reason, the source of his transient reverie. For now, it seemed to remain a mystery, though he endeavoured a few more minutes than was perhaps necessary.

When all the attempts to find the one, profound answer failed, he decided to stop dwelling on the subject further.

Sometimes things just exist in some particular way. Like, for example, that there is a sun in the sky that shines or that people do not eat walls. The world is arranged one way and there are numerous phenomena in it, regardless of whether we can wrap our minds around them or not. Either way…he felt that even if he knew the answer it wouldn’t change a thing.  

Not to mention there was no sense in making a problem over nothing - it wasn’t as though he head over heels in love with Pariston and would die of heartbreak without him.

It was more the opposite. 

The truth was that the guy irritated him. First, there was that tendency of his to somehow make a mess for no apparent reason, as if there weren’t enough problems in the world.

Sure, he had some good points, but there were many intelligent people in the world, and Pariston wasn’t genuinely unique in that area. Although he was quite good.  

Another con was, that, like all the rats, he talked too much. It was even worse because when he finally stopped talking, he’d become intriguing and even exuded a specific kind of charm.  Or perhaps that was a good thing.  Though the charm only served to emphasize his talent in manipulation, Ging was not afraid of being dragged into his game.  He would rather enter the fray with this knowledge so he could twist this skill to his benefit.

Taking into consideration Pariston’s outer appearance, the blonde was even handsome. Although his daily, public appearance looked rather grotesque, when he was calm, his features seemed to visibly soften, become almost boyish. His eyes had a deep, keen and mysterious glance.

Nevertheless, the combination of these two, that is, his looks and personality, clashed. The worst of all was that mask of a false niceness. It might have been effective in making Pariston’s goals coming true, but that doesn’t change the fact that it fitted with the rest of Pariston’s luxurious outfit like a square peg in a round hole.  

_“What am I thinking?”_ Ging furrowed his eyebrows. He shook his head as though to deny reality. He drove all the unwanted visitors from the grand chamber that was his mind with the desired effect.

Summarizing this issue, he came to the conclusion there was really nothing strange with such thoughts passing his mind now or then. All humans are caught in landslides of completely absurd, nonsensical thoughts every day that are sometimes unfinished, undeveloped, cut off, glutted, and choked with words that seem to be completely unrelated, etc. and Ging was just currently caught in one of those moments.

A few hours passed by the time Ging realized that he’d done nothing all day except sit in his room, eat dinner, and analyse some old maps, and even that was more for his own interest than for any particular job. That would be okay on any other day, but not today.  Tomorrow evening he had to leave for a delegation trip and that bastard Pariston had the documents he needed to take with him – what he called “Folder A”. Ging clearly remembered seeing them in Pariston flat at his office in a desk drawer, or more precisely the third drawer on the right, counting from the bottom up.

The main problem was, all these documents were contracts Pariston had made himself, which sometimes probably wasn’t the easiest thing to do. Even if Ging were a No. 2 now, Pariston may still refuse to hand them over. And it was quite late already… But maybe there’s still time to try taking care of that today, anyway?

___

Meanwhile, Pariston was sitting in his office in another part of the same building, which was a hotel rented for the conference with certain important mediators. He has been sitting there every day for a few days already and the current moment wasn’t any exception. Overloaded with paper work, his mind was filled with various words of Ging’s, words that broadly influenced Pariston’s wellbeing.

He didn’t really care that much about being No.2, and he also had no problem with Ging taking the seat from him. But another thing was, it was not easy for anyone to hurt Pariston. Most everything glanced off him so long as they were not excessively boring, but Ging was proving an exception. He was good at harming him, making him feeling bad, inflicting pain unto his emotions. More than that – he was doing it in such a harsh manner that Pariston was finding it almost pleasant.

He looked at the clock. It was 00:05 AM. He could clearly recall the beginning of the day when the first rays of sunlight peeked through the venetian blinds, and later as the sun was taking its leave for the day. And even that felt distant, having been many hours ago.

When he noticed that instead of working he’d been continually recalling all the times when Ging scanned him over and over again for the last half hour, he decided that was enough for today. He put all the documents aside.

Pariston, in his own vision of the world, thought of himself as the master of covert diplomacy. When Ging caught wind of something, it was blatant in his eyes and he’d plant himself, face to face. Why was that? Whatever the reason, it never failed to entertain him.

“Hmm~” Pariston hummed to himself. That part of Ging was indeed making him pleasantly sick, and it was all so exciting.     

He got up from his desk and stretched his arms to relax some.  With the same purpose in mind, he directed himself to the office exit. He was about to pass the doorstep when he was stopped by the ring of the office phone.

He was just about to go to sleep. Did they know the hour?

“Hello?” He picked up the phone.   

“Yo!” A familiar voice could be heard on the other side of the call. That one. That one specific lilt. It contained an emotion Paritson couldn’t easily name, but there were hints of enthusiasm and a lack of restraint. “It’s me, Ging…”

 “Hello Ging!” Pariston said enthusiastically. He’d been expecting some random bureaucratic call. “Can I help you with something? What do you want?”

“I think so. Mind if I drop by?” 

“Now?”  It was quite late after all.

 “Mhmm…”  Ging nodded his head confirmatively.  Pariston sounded surprised, which was a good thing. It made Ging feel like he had an opportunity to do something good for the world – make that at least one day things went differently from how Pariston expected it to go.

“Please, come then.”

“Okay … I’ll be there in no time.”

Pariston hung up.

_“I have stepped on the Dark Continent of my own personality,”_ he reflected. He definitely wanted to do something to Ging, though he was not really sure what yet. It wasn’t a foreign thought, though.

To kill him would be an unsatisfactory game over for the player – that is himself – since that option would bring about a more boring reality then the one still inhabited by Ging.

On the other hand, humiliating Ging seemed quite tempting. He liked the infuriated expression spread across Ging’s face. He also wanted to learn something about the guy’s abilities. The problem was that, sadly, recently it seemed Ging was much more skilful at making Pariston angry than vice versa. And the archaeology hunter was already on his way over, so there was also no time to working on some new strategy.

Pariston sat and continued his musing until the knock on his apartment’s door echoed against the door of his mind.  He went to open the door.

“Welcome…” He bowed courteously. With a welcoming gesture, he showed Ging to the living room. “What brings you here?”

“I just wanted to spend some time with you,” Ging stated with half-covered irony.

“I see.” Pariston smiled half-heartedly. Or perhaps he was smiling for real.  Ging couldn’t tell since his mask was distorting it. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Sure.” Ging nodded in response as he put the bottle of liquor he had brought with him on the nearby shelf.

Pariston went to prepare drinks, leaving Ging alone in the room to make himself comfortable on the black leather pouf. The space shined with a simple luxury, and windows offered a nice view to the colourful city night life.

Pariston put the drinks on the coffee table upon returning. He took his seat opposite Ging and reached for his glass.

“You sure visit me often these days,” he inquired.

They had lots of businesses with each other these days, before the journey to the Dark Continent. And it was also applied to today.

“But today’s different,” Ging stated straightforwardly. “Today I want to play a game with you.” He smiled more to himself than to Pariston, “Are you in?”

“How interesting.” Pariston looked at Ging with a joyful expression. “And?  What would this game be?”

“You decide… Shogi,  rock-paper-scissors … I’ll take you on however you want. The thing is, if I win, you have to do something for me. If I fail, I’ll do something you want.”

“I’m in,” Pariston accepted. “Let’s go for rock-paper-scissors.” He didn’t really care whether he won, and he also didn’t want to spend time devising a new trick [if there existed any he might not know about in the first place]. He estimated his chances were 50/50 – the ingredient for perfect enjoyment.

“Very good,” Ging said as they prepared their hands. “Okay, let’s count then… One-two-three…!”

Ging sighed.  He’d lost.

Huh, and he’d hoped to take “Folder A” in a legal way. That’s fine, he’ll find a way to leave with it today, anyway. Even if he were to take it by brute force there’d be no problem, but it would look rather pathetic. If they were to work together on the Dark Continent trip, they should be cooperative rather than just fighting over every stupid thing that has an alternate, less confrontational solution.  

“Your request?” Ging asked, keeping his voice emotionless.

 “I understood it was not supposed to be a request but an order.”

“Sure,” he conceded. “…So?”

 “Sex,” said Pariston with a warm smile as he looked at Ging. He rested his elbows on his legs and joined his hands as a support for his chin. “To see you doing that to me would be fine.”

Ging signed as if he was already tired. “You twisted bastard.”

“What are you talking about?” Pariston shrugged innocently. “This is only me imitating you with your crazy ideas. I wasn’t the one who proposed this whole ‘game’ in the first place. What’s with you and your private life anyway, Ging? Now then…why don’t we get started?”

“You really seem eager to do it with me…” Ging said, feeling rather puzzled.

“That’s right,” Pariston looked at Ging patiently without much guile. “Now…” He gestured towards himself, “…come and take me.”

“So, since you’ve been vague,” Ging replied, finally agreeing on the challenge, “what precisely do you expect me to do? It’d be better if we laid it out in the open.”

“Let me think and put it into words…” Pariston said as he mused. His eyes focused into the distance for some time. “Just take me and enjoy yourself. That’s how I want this to be.”

“That’s all?”

“That’s right.”

 “I understand… So that means that from now on I’m the one who decides what we do, how we do it, for how long…”

“I’m fine with that.” Pariston agreed as Ging got up from his seat and stepped towards him. “You decide everything, and I’ll make no requests of my own until we’ve finished. Clear enough I believe.” Pariston smiled as he put out his hand for Ging to help him up. His pale hand was shaking imperceptibly. It was definitely something he’d hoped would slide past Ging, but of course Ging noticed immediately.

 “You’re trembling,” Ging smiled gleefully.

Huh, with Ging so close… the feeling of anticipation was just too overwhelming.

“Interesting, you scumbag,” Ging said as his cocky smile lit up his face as he helped Pariston up. The two were now standing face to face, their hands slightly touching.

Before Pariston knew it, he was already in Ging’s personal space.  

Ging Freecss. Face to face. Undoubtedly too close for this to be any “normal” situation.

He never before thought of the man as that magnetically handsome. Well, he has always seen it, but he never realized it, until now. Not that looks alone determined everything, but with Ging… As Pariston used to perceive him, the guy looked like a junkie plucked off some random street on Greed Island … but now when they were so close, everything felt different.

Suddenly, his heart began to beat like crazy, his pupils dilated wide. He pressed his back flush against the wall in an effort to stay still.

_“Hmm… I see… That is what I wanted... and now this is what I’ll take…”_ The thought sparked through Pariston’s mind like a comet.

“You don’t want to wait?” Pariston asked. He had no idea why the hell he’d asked that. Was he afraid or something? No.  It’s just that he wouldn’t mind getting a five minute break before the action started.

“Nope,” Ging replied sternly, and his eyes showed no compromise. “Let’s proceed with the deal…” If he were to lead this party, prolonging the talk was pointless.  “And no questions from now on.”  His hand slams against the wall beside the other’s head before quickly closing the distance between them.

Pariston’s emotions were in chaos. He wanted to find some time to identify his feelings at the moment, but it seemed as though all his rational thought processes were stopped. Ging stepped forward, bringing Pariston’s body up against the wall.

With Ging pressing him up against the wall, his eyes shut at the pressure, an erotic jolt sparking through him. Damn, why is he getting so worked up over Ging? Since when? He had no idea, and there was no time to ponder.

Ging brought their faces even closer, their lips separated by millimetres of space before the distance was closed as tongue met tongue.

The suffocating energy surrounded them, engulfing them in their mutual lust for each other, urging them further.  The mellow kiss deepened, and Ging pushed up further against the other. Pariston clung to him, one hand clenching the back of Ging’s tunic, the other embracing the waist. 

_“Shit. I’m kissing Paris... You reap what you sow… ”_ Ging reflected as the kiss continued with a blazing passion. _“…Man, you’re pulling too hard on my clothes…”_  Ging thought as he rubbed himself hard against Pariston’s erection. Even through all these layers, it felt so intense that he felt it’d be no problem for him to cum here and now and go home happy. He doubted it would be what Pariston was expecting when he’d stated his original request though. Which was okay, really, because now that they’ve started, Ging was frustrated enough to fuck that bastard raw and he’d like to do it for longer and harder than Pariston would want.

 “Hah…” Pariston’s mask was temporarily discarded, and its owner felt as uncomfortably naked as he felt comfortably free. It was a good thing he’d managed to stay aware. Still, he was so very excited, such that even while being aware, he knew he might just do something he’d usually dislike. Perhaps if Ging were to ask him about a political deal or some other right now, he might just tell him. Screw it all, Pariston decided. For now, he gave himself permission to do everything – a complete, official authorization to do anything he wanted to this night.

Ging has been kissing and biting his neck as he continued to press his knee between his legs. It was getting hotter and hotter and Pariston’s blood pressure kept on leaping rapidly higher and higher until he felt himself melting like an ice cube thrown into a hearth. A few minutes of this and he’ll come.

Ging freed Pariston’s arms from loose jacket. The cloth landed on the floor next to their feet in a heap, accompanied by a single button torn from Pariston’s shirt.

Pariston opened his eyes and held Ging’s gaze as he pulled the dark-haired man’s scarf to direct the other’s attention to himself.   _“Umm… he’s just…”_ He really liked Ging’s look right now. _“…so delicious-looking…”_ A perverted smirk flittered across Pariston’s face, and he closed his eyes as it came and left.

“Oh… May we take a seat?” he asked.

“Sure,” Ging agreed and they separated. “Let’s go to your bedroom.”

“Come,” Pariston led the way with a blinding, charming smile stretched across his face. He stepped to the doorway, offering Ging a hand, and pulled him into the dark room.   

 He groped around on the wall to find the light switch and flipped it. There was only a ceiling lamp, but since the shade was made of parchment, its light was dim and moody. It only served to stir him up even further.

“I would have expected something else from you, Paris,” said Ging as the light passing through the pale-brown material surrounding the lamp illuminated a room average in size, furnished with only a futon and a bedside table. It was a simple place, luxurious only in practicality. Ah, there were also some blossoming flowers near the closed and shaded window. “…Perhaps some kind of large chamber, with a high bed with a closed canopy or something.” 

“Mmm~” Pariston hummed to himself, closing his eyes with a smile. He liked the idea of being in a canopy bed.  He wouldn’t mind being in one now. “Unfortunately, this is how I’ve been sleeping lately…”

And thank goodness, Ging thought. The image was in his mind, spurring him forward. The shitty bed would make the noises until it’d eventually break. There’s no such worries with a futon.

They sat on its edge, facing each other. With heavy anticipation and strong fascination, they resumed kissing and touching each other’s bodies. They felt the pressure of ecstatic currents flowing through and around their bodies. As usual, they were using Nen not to be visible to everybody. As their energy stirred, though, the control on their Zetsu was temporarily deactivating.

Pariston leaned further onto Ging, pushing Ging back even as he kept kissing and tried to remove that “ _duster-like rug_ , _”_ which was what he not-so-affectionately called Ging’s tunic in his mind.

Once it was off with his assistance, Ging realized he’d come into the room dressed in all his clothes.  Even his shoes were on.  He wanted out of all of them. Then, the thought of ridding Pariston of his trousers and a few other things struck him as being very appealing as well. He shed off the layers, simultaneously working off Pariston’s as best he could. Pariston joined him in the effort, leaving only their boxers and shirts.

With Ging focused on handling all their clothes, which he wanted to collect and throw off the bed, Pariston slipped off Ging’s forgotten headwear, which had almost slid off Ging’s head on its own anyways.

“I believe some part of me has always subconsciously wanted to do that,” Pariston said, almost charmingly honest, “and I must say, I’m very excited.” He brought Ging’s fingers to his lips and his tongue darted out, tasting them. “My Nen barely stays in my body… I may stop controlling it at some point.” He took two of Ging’s fingers into his mouth, working them around and licking them passionately.  They popped out before he added, “It would be fun if somebody came in when that happened.”

Pariston’s features belied both concern and calm, and there was also a kind of happiness. And over all of that, there was his perverted twist. Either way, to Ging it was clear that Pariston would have no qualms if somebody saw them.

 “No worries. I’ll take care of you and your Nen, too. Now… come here.”

As they sidled even closer, Ging took stock and realized that both of them were far too excited to keep going at this pace. They would finish before things got started. They wouldn’t be able to make it if they finished at least once before sex even started and at least once or twice more before they reach a pace satisfactory to him. If he were to keep Pariston continually occupied, which was what he wanted, he had to think ahead. Damn, it was troublesome to be on top, but now that he’d somehow found himself in this position and it was not time to change the things that were already set, no matter how much he claimed it was in the name of spontaneity.

Ging placed his hands on Pariston’s chest and pushed the other back onto the mattress. His hand slid into the man’s underwear, which was a pair of boxers with stripes of gold and red. He closed the rat’s mouth with his. He let his fingers wrap loosely around the man’s erection, and he put them to work in an unrestricted, sensual motion, not focusing on any particular technique. He instead would just keep moving his hand in whatever way felt pleasant and enjoyable for him.

Their tongues had started moving against each other with such intensity, but now it had slowed down a bit.  Nothing lost its intensity, though. Ging could sense that Pariston would finish in mere seconds, so they pushed onwards, licking each other’s lips in turns.

“Mm…aah…” Pariston moaned as the pace of Ging’s hand increased. The pounding grew faster and faster until he knew Pariston was right at the edge. Somehow, Ging realized, Pariston has managed to turn him on further than he’d thought possible. He half-moaned through the kiss as he felt his hand being soaked. Even after the climax came and went, he kept on brushing lightly against the shaft, the warm sticky streams continually flowing through his fingers.

That excited him. He now had Pariston’s body properly relaxed and capable of receiving him.

“Ging-san,” Pariston spoke once his breathing had calmed down some. “Can I lubricate you?”

Gin took his time considering his response, letting the meaning behind the words unfurl and lingering on the unfolding image first. To be honest he didn’t expect too much action from Pariston today, and he was willing to be a leader here. But it didn’t mean he wouldn’t enjoy getting Pariston to suck him off.

“Sure.”

Now he had to pull this off somehow. He’s better off letting Pariston lay like he’s been doing, decided Ging. The less mess, the more likely the operation was going to succeed. With Pariston’s head on the pillow, Ging hopped over and straddled him.

Shit, in all the chaos he’d forgotten to take off his underwear. Plus, he’d already made himself comfortable, so he really didn’t want to interrupt the flow.

Pariston began touching Ging, playing with the fabric with a childish curiosity. Ging wasn’t sitting on him. Instead, he was bracing himself against one hand placed behind Pariston’s head, giving the latter some welcome space.

_“Umm… Okay… well…”_ Thoughts were flickering through Ging’s mind, coming and going dispassionately. Pariston massaged Gin’s cock through the cloth as he started to lick the soaked fabric against the hard member.

They both simultaneously shifted to find a more comfortable position, even as Pariston continued tracing the outline of Gin’s junk with his tongue. He gave it a few experimental licks where the head was before taking it into his mouth. Tasting the salty undertone, he sucked on it mildly earning a few hitches in breath from the other.

He looked at Ging and saw that the smile had been temporarily wiped from his face. He appeared to be in some deep exalted state. Pariston moved their bodies and removed all their remaining clothes, including Ging’s offending underwear, before continuing.   

Now with Ging completely naked, they resumed their activities.  Pariston grabbed the other’s penis and tracing his fingers over it. Rubbing it against his own lips, he started lapping at Ging.

Ging bit his lips as the sensation crashed into him.  He had to swallow the extensive saliva welling in his mouth before gasp after gasp exploded through his clenched teeth.

Pariston continued licking, his hand examining the erection’s warm stiffness.  He began kissing it, slowly at first before gradually building up speed and intensity. A minute or two into the passionate caresses, Ging began panting, heaving each breath. 

It was the first time in decades Ging has had such attention given to his cock, and it was a nice feeling. Its head popped in and out of Pariston’s hot, wet mouth, each plunge leaving his member squeezed between the surface of the other’s tongue and the roof of his mouth. Faster and faster Ging’s breath went, before he reined it in and began dragging in longer and deeper gasps for air. It didn’t last, though, and soon each breath became fragmented in two.

 “Ngh… ah… haa…” Ging clenched his teeth, immediately biting his cry quiet. He generally didn’t get this carried away, but now it was difficult to stop. 

“ _Crap… Pariston… you’re pretty good at this, mmm…”_ he thought as his pre-cum began dribbling steady streams, only to be instantly lapped up by Pariston and pass down through his throat. He could feel an urgent rush in his Nen, heightening his sensations as though his seed was already spurting through the tip.

It didn’t seem like Pariston was purposely being too forceful, but the suction around his dick was stronger than it was just a moment ago.  And for Ging, who was teetering over the edge, it was a perceptible difference.

There were a few more strokes with the other’s tongue before Pariston began submerging the top of Ging’s cock inside his tight mouth, and the squeezing appeared to be more than his body could handle.

“Ngh… Ahh…” Ging panted as the other man milked him, perfectly swiping his tongue over his most sensitive points.

Pariston continued to extract Ging’s salty essence, and there was plenty to drink. Ging was of two minds: he wanted to stop the wild flow of energy, and yet he wanted to keep drowning in the overwhelming currents. Finally, he managed to stop the flow before all of his seed was spent.

He fell forward into his prior position, his right hand slamming down next to Pariston’s head. With his left hand, he took himself and brought his cock up against the other man’s wrinkled hole.

Because fluid was still leaking from the interrupted climax, and the drops of his essence were dripping onto Pariton’s legs and thighs here and there. It meant he was slick enough. Ging started rubbing himself against the entrance, effectively lubricating it well enough before plunging in with one movement.

“ Nnn… Aaa… ahhh…” Both pairs of eyes closed under the sensation, their teeth grit tight in a facsimile of pain.

“Aahh…” Pariston sighed as they opened their watery eyes.

“Ahhnh… Pariston… you deviant…” Ging said as he made himself comfortable inside Pariston’s body.

“You seem like you’re enjoying it,” Pariston observed. He smirked despite squinting under the pain.

Pariston was not looking too lively anymore, and it would be Ging’s pleasure to bring that energy back. Even if Ging was forced to keep his movements slow for now, he was glad he at least wasn’t flopped over Pariston like a useless corpse.  He leaned back into a sitting position, dragging Pariston up with himself until they has switched positions, with Pariston now straddling him.

“Ride me,” he commanded as he stared at the blond. If Pariston had it in himself to feel shy, this would be the moment. His eyes were aglow with innocent disorientation. Ging felt gracious enough to offer him time to get accustomed to the position, but he wouldn’t wait forever.

It was a little cold in the room, so Ging wrapped a blanket around their bodies. Pariston leaned close to Ging, fully focused on the pain he was currently experiencing.

Pariston had never ridden anybody before, but he would do his best. Still though, it was easier said than done. The feeling of Ging inside him overcame all his senses.  Something akin to pleasure assaulted him, but the feeling was wrapped in a piercing pain and some undefinable sensation that was unbearable as of yet.

He did not want to move at all, but sooner or later he knew he would have to. At least he was in bed with somebody who seemed to understand him very well. It was not easy to find such a person in the vast universe – so far only Netero and Ging had met the requirements.

The President. That’s right. Netero’s photo was standing at the bedside table just a few inches from them. It felt strange to have it in view as he was riding Ging, like he was violating a superstition perhaps. It occurred to Pariston that the old man knew him well and he probably also knew that one day after his death, things in his life would look as they do now. Nevertheless… he still wanted the photo to be out of sight, at least for now.

“Ymm… Aah…” Pariston panted heavily as he tried to move.

Ging smiled with a kind of inner satisfaction. _“Painful isn’t it, you bastard? You’re doing painful things to others every single day. Here’s a taste of your own medicine,”_ was what his smirk was expressing.

Pariston did not see the arrogant expression. His own eyes were temporary closed. It annoyed him a bit that he couldn’t even manage to control his own eyelids properly now … and when they finally pried themselves open, there was the President’s photo staring straight back at him.

“Nnn… Ging… aah…” he panted with a question in his tone.

“What is it…?”

“Netero’s… photo… Please… could you… cover it for me?”

Ging fulfilled his request without elaborating much over it. And Pariston was truly thankful for that.

Ging sighed.  Personally, he wouldn’t mind the photo of the old man standing there, although maybe he would be if he were the one with it in his field of vision.

Actually, now that he thought about it, he realized that he was also a little affected by the mere fact that the old man’s presence was brought up.

_“…Dearest Old Man.”_ A sort of prayer appeared in his mind _, “I know you already knew that we both keep you close to our hearts, and I’m sure you’d be happy to know how well we’re getting along, me and Pariston. Know that we’re doing perfectly fine…at least until tomorrow. That is why, I implore you, please rest in peace and don’t stop us here. Pariston is enough of a bastard. There’s no need to tire yourself out in making things more complicated than they already are…”_

Ging sighed. Deeply. As he brought his own consciousness back to its proper place. Maybe Pariston was lost in his mental labyrinth, too. Should he call out to him? Or is he still making his prayers?

It would be desirable if he came back soon. Ging had been rock hard the entire time Pariston’s body was squeezing him like a lemon. He didn’t feel like staying motionless. These two minutes were already dragging out far too long.

The moment he obeyed the strong impulse to move, Pariston immediately stopped him.

“Ahh… I beg you, do not… Ahh…” he cried in a shaking voice. Damn, Nen was not making it easier. It seemed to be completely out of his control right now, and his body felt practically immobile impaled on Ging’s member. Fuck it all. Even if he pushes past his limits, he will move more than that bastard Ging could ever want.

With his fingers anchored in Ging’s hair, he moved up as he pulled the coarse hair tight.

Ging clenched his teeth at the pressure, but at least now, in exchange, Pariston was moving. Ging reached up and around Pariston’s head and brought it closer to his. Now they were facing each other more openly. Pariston’s eyes looked glassy, and his sight looked devoid of thoughts. Despite that, the scumbag still managed to keep his smirk even through the pain, with their eyes locked on each other. Not bad, Pariston.

“Kiss me,” Ging demanded as he let their faces drift closer. Pariston was not moving very smoothly, but soon he’ll pick up the pace.

Pariston did what Ging wanted. Reeling Ging’s head closer by his hair, he started to brush his lips against the other. As his tongue slid over the other’s lips, he found himself absorbed in the sensation. In a few minutes, he was moving smoothly, and not slowly either.

And he was finally pleasing Ging.

Pariston had asked Ging to not move.  If that’s the case, then, very well, he will let Pariston move on his own for some time. Pariston’s current movements were already bringing Ging to the edge of his patience, but he could hold still for much longer.

A few minutes later, Ging was being ridden well and proper. His disposition mellowed noticeably. He wouldn’t move on his own – may Pariston do his best – but Ging could pant and moan to his fullest when what he wants is being done. Now, he was so tense he felt his aura tell him he would cum in no time.

 “Ging-san…” Pariston inquired as he placed his palm on Ging’s upper arm to catch the other’s attention. It created some distance between them and made the blanket fall back, uncovering their bodies. “Move…”

Ging felt like his penis was being sucked in and slapped harder and faster with every single one of Pariston’s strokes. And there was no point in talking to Ging now. At that point, he had passed the point of being capable of deciphering the meaning in words. He didn’t remember what Pariston had just said, but it seemed there was something that required his reply.

“Haaahh…” Ging panted as echoes of the climax permeated through him, his body waiting for him to catch up. “…Wait…” he gasped “…ahh… ahh… ahh…”

Ah, damn. Pariston was distracting him from his control of his aura and he almost blew his entire load, barely managing to stop a little past the half of it was gone… To concentrate on staying still was a hard enough task.

_“He’s crazy,”_ Pariston wondered as he focused on Ging’s stock-still body. He wouldn’t have expected Ging to keep from moving an inch the entire time. That was quite hot.

Ging leaned closer to Pariston. With Pariston impaled on him and moving, he reined Pariston’s head back and pulled in for a kiss. 

Finally, Ging was at the point where he couldn’t care less about finishing too fast. As he was, he could more or less control what he does, when to finish, etc. He slid his hand between their bodies and grasped Pariston’s engorged cock. It was so nice and slippery once again, it was as though he could play with it forever.

Pariston surrendered to Ging’s motions, jerking and stroking in accordance to his desire. He felt Ging lick his lips, his tongue brush its wet, warm surface. As he joined him in an ardent kiss, it seemed he had finally managed to make Ging a little relaxed. Man, he’d been so tensed the whole time. Even though Pariston felt Ging was becoming more and more passionate now, but he no longer had that aura of being highly fraught. It was like he felt completely refreshed somehow **.**

“Ah…” Pariston panted through that mad, spirited kiss. Huh, it seemed he bit Ging’s lips too hard and had drawn blood. He found the rusty taste in his mouth so delicious. He couldn’t stop licking more and more off of Ging’s lips and tongue.

Ging decided Pariston had already harmonized with the pain to the point the latter no longer felt it. Or maybe he had already began associating it with pleasure. Ging half-circled the head of Pariston’s cock with his thumb and index finger with the rest of his fingers wrapped loosely around its shaft.     

Pariston kept on panting, but the sound was mutating into muted whines. It felt so pleasant; if Ging kept at it, he could cum very soon.

Although he had completely given up on trying to control Zetsu, he felt that Ging may try something with his Nen, whatever it may be, so he had wanted to stay focused and alert.  However, the sensation was just too strong, and he had to resign on that front. 

_“It’s really nothing special,”_ Ging said to Parison, though it was only through his thoughts. _“It just requires the precise energy coordination.”_ What he wanted to do was combine their Nen. With that done, he could block some of the energy residing in Pariston’s body with his aura, making it so they could finish more times. That was all.

Ging also dispelled his own Zetsu as he closed his eyes. He was being treated with a top star service at the moment with Pariston squeezing him tight and bouncing on him. Ging clenched his hand tightly around Pariston’s shaft in return. He squeezed it harder and gave it a series of short, quick tugs. With another couple slower pulls, his hand was being soaked in a cloud of liquid pearl.

_“Ahh… That’s… making me coming too…”_ he inwardly admitted as he panted under sensation. Good, somehow he’d managed to stay focused on their Nen, even with Pariston’s groans next to his ear driving him crazy.

 “Mmm…” Ging purred, entranced, “Again...”

As the last waves of orgasm flowed through their bodies, Ging leaned over Pariston as he brought the rat’s back flush against the mattress.

Finally, thought Pariston. After all, that position had been extremely demanding. Having Ging lie on top of him like this felt a whole lot better.

Ging felt Pariston’s body wrap itself around his, swallowing him more and more. Pariston’s eyes were glued on him, glowing bright with anticipation but also with warmth.

“…Not bad, you manipulative trash...” Ging commented. Seeing Pariston being so lovely-dovely with him should be rewarded.  

_“Yes…”_ Pariston thought as he listened with excitement.

_“_ When I see you as you are now, you excite me.” Ging sighed as he caught Pariston’s wrist and brought it to the matress. “You look nice.” With his other hand now resting on Pariston’s thigh, he pushes harder. Pariston’s whines continue as they start moving again, faster than before. “But when I see that façade of yours in public, you look so disgusting I always want to treat you to my fist.” **_\_**

Pariston contentedly locked his eyes with Ging’s. _“Ging-san… Yes… that is exactly why I’m doing that …that’s…”_ Parsiton clenched tighter as Ging’s movements became rougher. _“Ah… Wreck me. Ruin me more…  Nnnh… I’m coming…”_

 “Hmh… nn… nah…” Pariston kept on gasping as he felt he could come from inside for the first time ever. There was that unbearable feeling again that he had felt from the very start. Back then it had been wrapped in an immense pain, but now the pain was only making the sensation all the fiercer.

Ging continued rubbing himself against Pariston, pumping in and out, slower and faster, vibrating with adrenaline. Pariston clung closer to Ging as he felt that wave of dishevelled energy gathering in his body, passing through it on its way to the outside.

Ging put one of his palms to Pariston’s pelvis as he pressed him harder against the mattress. The other released its grip on Pariston’s wrist, instead opting to move upwards, catching the blonde’s fingers in a tight embrace.  He continued pushing himself inside, aware he would be drowned in that upcoming wave as well. He could already feel its echoes through his Nen and knew how it will feel very soon from now.

“Nnn... hah…” Ging clenched his teeth, feeling Pariston’s proximity even more. He couldn’t help alternating between keeping his eyes shut tight and opening them for seconds at a time.

“Aah... h…”  Pariston panted under Ging’s movements. Ging was thrusting into his body, leaving Pariston breathless. Fuck that, Ging was wild as Pariston had always known he’d be. The good thing was that he was now at least doing what Pariston wanted for him to do the most.

There was a series of rapid moves followed by a few irregular pushes, and then he’d shift in a circle like this, and repeat it once, twice… Pariston didn’t know how many times, but it couldn’t have been very many. Either way, he felt like he was going to come within a few minutes, so he readied himself to do so the moment he feels Ging come inside him. Ging lowered himself closer and was slowly dragging his tongue over the surface of Pariston’s lips before slipping his tongue inside.

_“..Ging-san… I wouldn’t have thought you’d be so… similar to me… mm…”_ Pariston smirked as he took the other’s tongue into his mouth and started sucking it gently.

“Nn.. ah… ha... h” Ging panted as he suddenly found himself on the verge of finishing. Pariston’s screams and his body pulsing around his gushing dick just brought him to climax together with Pariston. It happened sooner than he’d have liked, but it was still nice.

Once it was done, Pariston closed Ging’s mouth with his and the synchronization of their movements improved as they moved towards their next tip, erupting with white hot lava; and then for the next time, and again for the next one.

And again.

Until the sun had risen… and the first long hours had passed…

Ging felt like staying asleep for the next two weeks, but he knew he had a trip today. He sat himself up. Pariston was sprawled over his disarrayed bed with his hand over his eyes, his breath having regained its natural pace. He didn’t look like he was going to be up on his feet soon.

He pulled his clothes back on himself, but before heading out, Ging brought an unfinished glass of liquor from the salon.  He placed it on Pariston’s bedside table beside Netero’s photo, which he returned to its normal position. Now the old man shouldn’t be a problem. Pariston had one leg in the other world already anyway.

“I need a few papers from your office,” Ging informed the other emotionlessly.

“Take them,” Pariston replied disinterestedly.

Ging took what he’d come for and prepared to leave. He felt it a little inconvenient that it was already morning. He smelled like sex, and it didn’t help that his clothes were in more than a little disarray. He hoped could avoid meeting anyone on the elevator or anywhere in the building on his way back to his flat.

There was no point in talking to someone dead to the world, so he decided to just leave Pariston and close the door to the other’s private mortuary. It had an electronic lock, so there would be no problem with simply leaving.

Before he left, though, he passed through the living room and checked the control panel that housed all the camera recordings. All these rooms had cameras recording every possible corner. He took from there the tape and replaced it with a new, empty one, of which a few were lying on the shelf nearby. There was no way he’d leave that kind of movie in Pariston’s hands.

On his way back, he mused over the small tape in his pocket. Of course the wisest thing to do with the tape would be to destroy it as soon as possible, preferably just crush it under his heel here and now. On the other hand… if the recording already existed, maybe it would be okay to at least watch it once before crushing it… He will see after some proper shut-eye.

 

* * *

: omake :

Ging: *currently laying on the floor, buried under some old maps, after returning from the delegation*  *twitches as his phone starts ringing*

Ging: Hello? *studies the “East” Journal as irritation flares at the call*

Pariston: It’s me.

Ging: What do you want?!  *unreasonably annoyed*

Pariston: To meet you.

Ging: Why?

Pariston: I miss you.

Ging: What? *spontaneously excited*

Pariston: You understand what I mean. Can I visit you this evening? _Damn, does he not think all these talks might be wire-tapped?_

Ging: Okay, but let me say in advance, I’m not topping this time! You are, or there is no next time for us.

Pariston *slightly confused* …I’m thrilled. And…why is that so?

Ging: Ehh… You know… I just don’t like always having to take charge. And… I’m tired today… I want some peace of mind and rest, but when I’m on top I have to do something all the time, so…   

Pariston: So it’s because of your laziness?

Ging *sighs*

Pariston: Okay, so, at 5 PM?

Ging: See you then.


End file.
